Twin Revenge
by DCFDTL
Summary: The Intresting twins trap numbuh four and ask for KND secret archives if KND don't do what they say he might be in danger. Chapter 4 up! Please R&R (if you want me to continue please review)
1. Revenge!

Note: The Interesting Twins faces are like the Chinese symbol of light and darkness so I  
  
will name them as two of Sakura Card captors characters that wear clothing with this  
  
symbol. Ok here is the story:  
  
The twins were surrounded by the Japanese Kids Next Door, they were hurt and confused.  
  
"Masters of disguise," a girl said in a mocking tone "That was too easy" she said as she got  
  
closer to the twins. "Let's finish them" a boy said. This can't be we must destroy them, Li  
  
thought as he tried to stand up. "Don't try to defend against us, we are better than you."  
  
the girl said in the same tone she used before. "SHUT UP" Li shouted as he got up and hit  
  
her in the face. She retreated and covered her face it seemed that she was bleeding. The  
  
others stared with a surprised look. "You idiot," one boy shouted you are going to pay for  
  
this." He ran after Li when suddenly a kick knocked him. Mei Lin was behind the knocked  
  
kid. "Thanks sister, now let's;" Li paused. "Defeat them." Mei Lin continued. Li lunged at  
  
one kid and punched him in the face until he stopped defending while her sister kicked the  
  
rest. In few minutes the twins had defeated them. "Great now we must see," Mei Lin said.  
  
Li continues: "What are they planning up there." "We need to climb from here if not they  
  
will see us." Mei Lin noticed. "Yes, so let's go." Li answered. So they began climbing bare  
  
handed. They were tired and bleeding but they could make it. They placed themselves at  
  
each of the edges of the hole they made when they fell and listened. "Yay! now that this  
  
mission is over let's watch some Rainbow Monkeys before returning!" numbuh three said.  
  
Everyone thought that was a good idea except numbuh four. "Crud I'll just wait outside."  
  
He said while he walked out. "Mmm he is all alone we can imprison him." Mei Lin  
  
whispered to Li, he nodded. Numbuh four was murmuring something when he was  
  
suddenly dragged. "I got him." said Li while he detained four. "Good now I must bind him  
  
quickly." Mei Lin said as she covered numbuh four with a rope and also covered her mouth "Let's take him with Father" Li said. "Our transport was destroyed but we can return in our  
  
last ship." Mei Lin said as she saw the ship arriving they got in and made sure nobody  
  
heard them. After watching the program the Kids Next Door went outside. " Hey where's  
  
numbuh four?" One asked the others. "Maybe he is already in the airport" answered two.  
  
"Yeah right, let's go." One ordered the team to leave. "Don't try to resist or we'll kill  
  
you as the Japanese Kids Next Door." Li said while he dragged numbuh four to the  
  
DCFDTL's mansion. They took numbuh four with Father. "So you got a Kids Next  
  
Door member." Father said glaring at numbuh four. "And you also destroyed the others  
  
at Japan, that's great, now we can use him as a bait." Meanwhile the rest of KND were  
  
already at the tree house looking for numbuh four. "I told you he wasn't here!" said three  
  
worried to numbuh one. Suddenly the TV screen got blank and showed Father with the  
  
DCFDTL and the twins holding numbuh four. "If you want him back you must come to the  
  
mansion and give us all the secret archives if you don't we'll torture him until he dies."  
  
Father said, and the image disappeared. "No! numbuh four!" three screamed. What are  
  
we going to do? numbuh one asked himself. We are putting our secret archives in risk  
  
but if we save the archives numbuh four will die...  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Heartbreak

Author Note: I don't own KND

It had just passed one day since Father had threatened the Kids Next Door organization

with his prisoner numbuh four and the team was still trying to get all the information he

needed. Numbuh one had gathered the team at the mission room. "Listen we have almost

all the information they need we are lacking some information about the KND moon base"

said numbuh one when suddenly the screen began flashing again. It was Father and the

Delightful Children. "You are taking lots of time, hurry up or we'll kill your friend!" said

Father. "We know you want to see your friend." the DCFDTL said in an evil tone of voice.

"Of course we want to!" said numbuh three, "Where is he!?" The team saw how the DC

and Father walked down stairs deep down into a prison cell. They didn't like what they

saw: Numbuh four was in there, he had blood in his face, had burns all over his body,

a black eye, and he had a dislocated shoulder. Numbuh three started crying nombuh five

tried to reassure her but she was crying even more. "If you don't want him dead give us

all your secret archives before tomorrow in the afternoon." Father said. "Yes we will the

information is almost complete." said numbuh one. "Good now my agents have something

to tell you." Father said and he left with the DC. "Agents? Who are they? numbuh two

asked. "We are the agents!" Li said then his sister appeared. "Remember we told you we

will have revenge!" Mei Lin said. "And now we are enjoying it!" "Yes we were in charge

in torturing him." said Li as he looked at numbuh four. "Oh he's suffering so much." Said

Mei Lin in a mocking tone. The twins began laughing. "You idiots shut up!" numbuh

three said as angry as ever. The image disappeared, but the attention was focused on

numbuh three she had never acted like that before. "She must like four a lot." whispered

numbuh two to numbuh five, she nodded. Unfortunately numbuh three heard him she

went immediately to her room crying. "Well we must contact numbuh 362 to get all the

information." numbuh one said. He saw the worried look in his teammates face and said

he was going to ask for the information himself and left. He went to the screen numbuh 86

responded. "Now what do you need I can't lose time with you." she said. Numbuh one

explained everything when he finished he realized numbuh 86 wasn't worried. "And lose

all the archives just for him!?" she said. "Forget about it leave him there he is not worth

it." "How can you be so mean!?" numbuh one said. "We need to save him!" "I'm not

giving you anything and don't bother me again!" numbuh 86 said and the image vanished.

Numbuh one was so worried what was he going to do? Will numbuh four survive? He had

thought about stealing the archives, but is he going to betray the organization to save him?

To be continued.


	3. Rescue

Author Note: I don't own KND.

Numbuh three was feeling really upset she was still crying in her room she didn't stop

thinking about numbuh four's life: It was at complete threat, besides she may like him

somehow...

"I'm sorry but she isn't giving us anything." said numbuh one after explaining what 86

said. "Numbuh five thinks we should make contact with numbuh 362 directly." "That's

not a bad idea numbuh one, we can go to the KND moon base today." confirmed numbuh

two. "Fine, I think we have no choice," numbuh one answered worried and ordered them

to be ready for the trip.

Numbuh three finally stopped crying and went out of her room, she was surprised to see

that everyone was getting ready for some kind of mission. "What's goin' on? she asked

to numbuh five. Stop worrying we are preparing to get all the archives they need so we

can rescue numbuh four." she answered. Numbuh three was so happy she began to jump

around the place shouting "Yay! We're gonna rescue numbuh four!" she didn't stopped

until numbuh one said it was time to leave. "OK team let's get into the elevator our ship

is at the 24th floor." numbuh one stated, then they took the archives they had gathered and

went in the elevator. Everybody was glad numbuh three was happy again. When they

arrived they saw the Intresting Twins standing there they smirked when they saw KND

surprised faces. "What are you two doing in here!?" numbuh three asked them furiously.

"We are going to have revenge!" Li answered happily. "Yes, so give us the archives."

Mei Lin said. "But we were supposed to hand the archives at the mansion." said numbuh

one confused. "That's what we make you think but..." Li said. "Everything was arranged:

we'll kill you now along with your friend numbuh four." Mei Lin said. "You idiots! I 'll

kill you stupid twins!" numbuh three shouted then she tried to punch them but the others

stopped her. "We don't think so, you will be..." Li said. "The ones who are going to die!"

Mei Lin said as both showed them two samurai swords. "This is the end!" they both said

in unison, and approached the disarmed KND.

To be continued.


	4. Who's in trouble now?

Author Note: I don't own KND. It's been a really long time sorry for the delay.

All of the KND where trapped with no armor, weapons or anything to protect themselves

they were doomed… or at least that's what they were thinking.

"Umm, numbuh one, do you have a plan or something?" numbuh five asked him. Numbuh one just shook his head and tried to locate the weapons that were always there… the twins walked really slowly toward them they were enjoing every minute of it.

Suddenly numbuh two began thinking about the construction of the tree house, he was the one who did the main structure.

'There is a loose wooden board in this floor, but I can't recall it's location…' numbuh two began looking at the ground, after some seconds he realized that the twins were exactly on that spot.

Both twins were getting closer but before they reached them numbuh two had told his plan to numbuh one who agreed and decided to start right away, both smirked at the twins who looked surprised.

"What are you smirking at we're ging to kill you!" Mei Lin said. Li began to get scared.

"Yeah that's true you don't have a plan!" Li said a bit of fear sounded in his voice. The twins have stopped and numbuh three and five stared confused.

"Say goodbye to your plans!" numbuh one said then he and numbuh two jumped toward them.

"What the…!" before Mei Lin finished the two were hurled into the opposite wall. All of the KND smiled, but then hurried and started looking for the hidden weapons. The twins  
were terribly damaged: Li's nose started bleeding and he was full of scratches. Mei Lin  
was bruised and had a broken arm not to mention the scratches on her face.

"Now we're doomed they found the weapons!" Li said to his sister as they saw all of the weapons each one found. The fight started but the intresting twins were to injured to resist,  
and their swords were damaged as well, so the KND tied them as they did with numbuh four.

"Tell us everything you know!" numbuh one said. They refused at first but their lives were on danger, so they confessed everything.

Meanwhile at the KND moon base:

Numbuh 86 was really worried about numbuh four, he was his secret crush, but why if the others realized? It was too risky so she will call and invent something, perhaps that 362  
made her give the archives. Maybe she won't need to give the archives after what happened at the tree house...


End file.
